I Will Wait For You
by Norri-chan
Summary: Loki's return to Asgard is great news for one person who had thought him dead. Oh how she had missed her prince! But...Loki has changed from the young, sweet man she knew before. Is there still hope for him? She believes so, and will not give up on her prince. (A Loki one-shot)


**This is just a little drabble that I had been thinking about for awhile now. I'd like to think that Loki had at least one dear friend growing up who cared for him in Asgard. He at least deserves one.**

"Loki..." I could barely breathe. The news had just been delivered to me. He was here, in Asgard. He was actually _here_. I had thought him dead after the events that had taken on the Bifrost.

I remember the Allfather and Prince Thor returning, but Loki was not with them. I had asked where the other prince was, but Odin had simply shook his head sadly as he slowly made his way back into the palace. My heart had began to race. My stomach had began to tie itself in anxious knots.

"Thor...where is he..?" I had inquired with a quivering voice. It felt as if my throat was closing in on itself, restricting my breath.

The sweaty and shaking prince could only look at me with saddened eyes. He gave a shuddering sigh and began to follow his father. He rested his huge hand on my shoulder for a moment as he walked past me, then continued his way into the palace.

It felt like my body had gone numb. My stomach had dropped and my chest had become so tight that I was struggling to take in a single breath. I remember suddenly falling to my knees as the tears welled up in my eyes. I was shaking. I was shaking so violently as the hot tears spilled over and down my cheeks.

Prince Loki had been presumed dead.

But by some miracle, he had actually survived! And Thor had found him!

But...

Before I could even leave my room, a few of the court nobles told me of what had happened on Midgard. They told me of Loki's attempted reign of terror and violence, the Chiutari, the Tesseract, and the battle that had ensued between the fallen prince and the Midgardian protectors known as the Avengers.

They warned me that he had changed beyond the point of returning to his former self. They said he had become a monster.

I didn't believe them. I didn't _want_ to believe them. So I impatiently pushed my way through them and nearly began running, despite the shouts of protest from the nobles.

I didn't care. I needed to see him. Even if he had changed, surely there was some former part of himself that I might be able to find.

After all, we had grown up together. Being of noble birth, I had always made daily trips to the palace with my parents. The two young princes were just a year or two older than me, and I had made quick friends with them. So as soon as my mother would let go of my hand, I would always scramble off to find my playmates. We would always explore the royal gardens, play hide & seek, and would even run about the palace. As the years had gone by, and the three of us had began to grow, playtime turned into studying the history of our world and others, slow horseback rides through the city, and long in depth discussions of plans for the future.

It wasn't until one day when Thor was out training with a few new friends of his-whom he called Lady Sif and the Warriors Three- that Loki and I had time to ourselves.

We had made our way to the forest that rested behind the back gardens. It was midday, the golden light of the sun streamed through the vivid green of the tree leaves. Ancient trees made of thick, gnarled bark rose majestically from the earth, their thick branches spanning far and up towards the heavens.

There was one tree in which Thor, Loki, and I had dubbed "our tree." The only reason was because it had a low, swooping branch that was more easily accessible than the other giant trees.

Loki and I had come to a rest and had sat on the familiar branch. The wood was ever so slightly warn from all the visits we had paid to it in our much younger years. The overhanging, leave-filled branches cast dappled shadows across us as we simply delighted ourselves with conversations of magic and worlds beyond our own.

I remember making a humorous remark about one of Loki's magic tricks he had done when he was a small child.

I remember looking up at him, and he looking down at me, as we sat side by side.

Then a wide smile had grown across his face- his emerald eyes sparkling-then he had thrown his head back in laughter as he recollected the memory.

A gust of wind blew down from the mountains, making the branches above sway and clear a way for more light to pour down.

Golden sunshine seemed to concentrate on Prince Loki, brightening his face as he laughed, making his ebony hair stand out even more. The sight of him laughing in pure glee while the light illuminated his flawless skin and features had suddenly made my heart race.

It was then that I had realized that he wasn't a child anymore, but a young man there beside me.

I remember my breath nearly being taken away as it suddenly dawned on me that he had grown into a very handsome young man. His face was angular with high, sharp cheekbones, a smooth noble brow, and a pale complexion. Sure I had found Thor handsome, he had grown up nice and strong.

But...

Loki had sat before me as a beautiful prince of Asgard. He had a regal beauty about him that glowed as he smiled. It was like I had truly seen him for the first time.

It was after this that I slowly began to fall for him. He was such an intelligent and witty prince, many of our days were filled with debates on history and magic and strolls through the palace and city.

Then after Thor's banishment and Loki becoming king, everything had gone down hill. I had watched, helpless and unsure of what to do as my dear prince began to sink deep into anger and jealousy.

That had been nearly two years ago.

I finally reached the main entryway, just as Prince Thor walked in with a familiar figure at his side, but just slightly trailing behind.

My breath caught as recognition sunk in. It was _him_. He was home! He had grown even taller, his raven hair had lengthened, his shoulders were even slightly broader.

Something was off...

For one thing, he was chained in metal cuffs about his wrists, and a sleek metal muzzle covered his mouth. His hands and face were also covered in various cuts, scrapes, and bruises.

I knew why he was bound. He had after all committed a number of serious crimes. But the fact that I was seeing him, right in front of my eyes, in chains and a muzzle-of all things-made me begin to run to him.

Thor was the first to turn at the sound of my shoes hitting the tiled floor. He stopped, bringing Loki to a halt as I came closer, quickening my pace.

Loki had his head bowed, and he kept it that way even as I came closer.

Not even thinking, I flung myself at the dark prince. My vision blurred, but I simply shut my eyes tight as I wrapped by arms tightly around him and buried my face into his leather clad chest. I didn't even try to stop the flow of tears.

His body immediately went rigid at my sudden contact.

"Loki...oh Loki...you're back...you're home...!" came my muffled sobs as I clung to him even tighter. My dear sweet prince was back. He was right here, in my arms.

I felt a heavy hand rest on my shoulder and draw me back a bit. I turned my tear streaked face toward Prince Thor. I allowed him to pull me away from Loki as I attempted to recompose myself.

Nothing was said as I tried to steady my breathing and wipe the continuing tears from my face.

I looked back up at Prince Loki, noticing how his eyes were no longer emerald, but a mix of jade and ocean blue. I swore it seemed like each color was trying to dominate the other.

He simply stared at me, his black brows coming together in what I wasn't sure was anger, confusion, or sadness.

I sniffed and took a wavering breath.

"Take the muzzle and chains off of him Thor..." my voice was barely a whisper, but I knew Prince Thor had heard me as he shifted position a bit uneasily.

"You know very well I ca-"

"TAKE THEM OFF NOW!" I roared, my own outburst startling me as my voice echoed through the halls of the palace. I wanted the blasted confines off of Loki. It didn't feel right seeing him like this.

There was a silent pause, neither of us moved.

"Please..." I whispered, gazing down at the shining tile. "...just let me speak to him..."

Another pause.

Then Thor sighed reluctantly. "I'll only remove the muzzle...he stays cuffed. You only have a bit of time before I must escort him to the holding cell...do you understand?" He explained to me as he came and stood before his brother.

I couldn't see either of their faces, but I knew that the two brothers had exchanged some sort of look for Thor had stood in front of Loki for a brief moment before he reached up and undid the bind on brother's face.

Thor glanced down at the muzzle in his hands as he backed away from Loki before turning to face me.

"Make it short...I'll be back to collect him..."

I could swear that the lion-hearted prince had tears welling up in his sparkling eyes, but he quickly turned and strode toward the west corridor.

I waited until his footsteps completely faded away down the hall, then I glanced up the prince standing before me.

He stood there, unmoving, saying nothing even though the bind had been removed. His eyes were still aimed at the hallway Thor had disappeared to.

"Loki..?" I could only manage a whisper.

He turned his gaze sharply towards me so that he was now pinning me with an intense look.

I took a tentative step toward him, my eyes taking in his face more fully now that the nasty muzzle had been removed.

His eyes were a bit sunken in and his skin was paler. The nasty blotches of bruises dotted his face, along with nicks and cuts. His lips looked like they had lost color as well.

I reached my hand toward his injured face, but right as my fingertips were almost to his cheek, he jerked his head back.

"Do not touch me..." He grumbled sharply.

I retreated my hand away from his face and swallowed. I needed to stay calm.

"Loki..." I started slowly.

His eyes fixed themselves back into mine.

I swallowed again. "...I thought you were...dead...I'm so overjoyed that you're back!"

He didn't reply, his lips simply pursed in response.

I continued, taking a breath to try to calm my jostled nerves.

"...I want you to know that...even though...I know what you've done..."

My throat began to constrict again as fresh tears threatened to spill over once again.

"You are still...very dear...to me..."

Loki's eyes suddenly blazed with fury.

"Sentiment!" He spat. "Why must you insist upon it?! Do you know what I truly am?! Do you truly know of the actions that I have committed?!"

"Yes! Yes I do! I am well aware of it all!" Now the tears were falling. It was true though, I did know of my prince's Jotun ancestry, but he was still a prince of Asgard to me.

"Loki, I know the old you is still inside here!" My hand came up and rested on his metal breastplate, on the spot above his heart. "And I know that you can come back to us!"

"Do you think it is that simple? You are a fool!" His voice rose in frustration and he batted my hand away. "I have endured unimaginable pain and have tasted the sweetest of power! But I have fallen and there is no hope for me now!"

"That's not true!" I felt my voice rise in volume as well. "There are plenty of people who love you and will stop at nothing to help you become your old self again!"

A somewhat malicious grin spread across his face and he darkly chuckled. "The prince you knew before was just a child! And what is this love that you speak of? Do you honestly think that anyone could love a monster like myself after all I've done?!" He nearly wailed at the end, his voice breaking a little. His face had changed from angry confidence to almost pleading, but just for a split second as his features returned to being hard and stony.

"I have loved you Loki! I have and will always love you!" I nearly shrieked, my body shaking.

Loki's eyes went wide and his mouth fell slightly agape at my words.

I gazed down at the floor once again, my hands balling into fists. I had said it. After all these years, I had finally confessed.

"Wha...What did you say..?" the dark prince took a step closer to me, his chains rustling and clinking together.

I gulped furiously as I tried to find my voice once more. I was trembling.

"I-I said...I said that I...love...you..." Sobs threatened to to erupt from my chest, but I did my very best to contain them.

A silent pause followed.

Loki still said nothing.

"Ever since...we were young...I...have loved you..." I swallowed back another sob. "And even now...I still...love you..." I felt so conflicted. He _had_ done some awful things of recent, and it felt so wrong to love him...but I did all the same.

Suddenly his chained hands came up and held my face, pulling it up so that he was gazing right at me. He towered over me, his height another reminder of how much he had grown. His eyes frantically searched mine, his brow was knit together in genuine confusion. For a moment, his eyes looked more green. I could feel my heart thunder against my ribs.

"Do not be toying with me...is what you say absolutely true?" He whispered. Loki sounded so confused, his voice wavered slightly. He sounded like a young child.

I felt my bottom lip begin to quiver as fresh hot tears ran down my cheeks. I reached for him again, pulling myself into him for another embrace.

His body stiffened like it had before, but then softened, just minutely.

"It is true Loki! I could never lie to you!" I could feel his arms hovering above my shoulders. "I really do love you!"

Now the sobs escaped and began to wrack my body with violent shivers. I was afraid. I was afraid that he might be lost to me forever, that there was no hope. I was also afraid that he still didn't believe me...or even if he felt the same way. But I pushed the poisonous thoughts away. I couldn't loose faith in my prince.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I felt his arms lower and he placed his hands on my back. It felt slightly awkward, for it was like he didn't truly know what to do.

But I didn't care. My lost prince was here in my arms, and I didn't want to let him go.

I heard the echo of heavy footsteps approaching, Loki tightened his grip on me. I glanced over my shoulder and Loki's arm and saw Thor and two palace guards walking toward us.

I quickly turned and looked up at Loki. He still had a look of confusion about him as he gazed down at me.

I reached up and held his face between my hands, my right thumb absently and gently stroking his bruised cheekbone.

He gazed down at me, his eyes were now sparkling and almost fully emerald with flecks of navy blue.

"Loki, listen to me, you mustn't give up! I know that there is still some good in you!" I could hear the footsteps behind me draw nearer.

"You will have to live up to what you did, but that does not mean you are lost! Your family will help you, and so will I! In any way I can!"

A single tear rolled down Loki's pale, injured face.

Thor and the guards were now right behind me. The guards placed themselves on either side of the prince in front of me, each took a hold of his arms.

I knew I only had moments.

My hands were still on my prince's face. He was so tall, I had to stretch up on my tiptoes and then I placed my lips on his.

I felt him hold his breath as I slid my hands to the back of his neck, my fingers curling around locks of his midnight hair.

We stood there, motionless, in what felt like a lifetime. His mouth felt so soft and tender, inexperienced. I could feel a small quiver run through him.

My own pulse skyrocketed. Not only was I being extremely bold in kissing Prince Loki, but this was our very first kiss, ever. I had never been kissed, and I knew that he hadn't been either.

I parted my mouth from his, tilted my head to the opposite side, and kissed him again. Oh how I wanted us to stay like this. It took all of my willpower to stay balanced, my head was spinning. I felt his hand come and rest on the back of my neck, his cool touch send shiver up my spine.

All too soon, the guards pulled him away from me.

He looked dazed and bit stunned, but he kept his gaze on me.

"Let's go..." came the rumble of Thor's voice.

I watched as they walked away with my prince, my heart felt heavy, but oh so light at the same time.

He kept glancing behind his shoulder at me, and with each glance, it almost seemed like he was returning to the Loki I had known before. He looked so confused, and so sad. It broke my heart.

I stood rooted in place, even after they had disappeared from view and were out of earshot.

I wrung my hands together, then wiped my eyes with the back of my sleeve.

He was going to be brought to justice, but he wasn't going to be lost again. The royal family wouldn't allow that, and neither would I.

I was going to wait for him.

I was going to wait for my dear prince.

**Please review! I like to know if people enjoy my writing, so pretty please let me know! Depending on if enough people like this, I may or may not continue this and turn it into a fic.**


End file.
